Another Time, Another Place
by Jimli
Summary: Who wouldn't run from a homicidal whacko cosplaying fanboy wielding sword with murderous intent, no matter how attractive he is? When he catches her, he acts like he knows her quite intimately, but he's not truly where he belongs. She helps him home, but the encounter adds layers of complications when she later finds herself in a similar situation. OC, AU. Lemon, violence, no yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**_Yet another submission for your approval. This one has five chapters, I believe. Again, it is completely written, without yaoi, and with adult language, like my other stories. This one, however, has some lemon, and violence. It is more dramatic in tone, although I've tried to keep some humor here and there. Please let me know what you think. ;D_

_For anyone who actually speaks Italian, please overlook any mistakes in pronunciation or meaning; my only defense is that I do internet research, and try to get it right._

_For everyone else, Sgraziata means 'graceless', and is said 's-graht-see-ah-tah'; Grazia means 'grace', and is said 'graht-see-uh'; Azzurra means 'blue', and is said 'aht-zoor-uh'._

_Of course, I don't own any of the Devil May Cry properties._

_Jimli;P_

**Chapter 1**

Blood spattered the brick wall, bright crimson ropes of it dripping downward. There were no screams, no cries, no begging, just mute looks of shock, and who could blame them? What sane person in the real modern world expected to see death carried out with a blade, not a cheap knife or shiv, but a _real_ blade, fully five feet of cold steel? The three of them simply died, silently and swiftly, bodies hewn like cheap wood, scarlet sprays of blood on the walls. The singing of the sword as it was swirled to remove the offensive liquid from its blade was sound enough to unlock my frozen feet, even as I watched the flashing dance through the air. He hadn't noticed me, hadn't been facing me, I could still slip away with my own life.

My foot scuffed the ground as I turned. The sword snicked into its saya, but the owner heard the scuffle over it. He half-turned, catching sight of me. I saw his face, recognized it with dawning horror. _Dawning_ horror? Hell, it had to be _evening_ by now. He turned fully towards me, cold death in his eyes. Not murder, that would make assumptions of worth and value, no, this was mere death. He took the first step towards me, and I bolted like the prey I was. No courage in facing _that _down, no "death before dishonor" mentality. This was survival. Fight or flight, and "fight" wasn't an option.

Scrambling down the alley, into narrow and absurdly empty cross streets, I fled, no doubt leaving a palpable stench of fear in my wake. Always behind me I heard the sure and steady clicks of boots. I raced around corners, trying to put the world between him and me. The footsteps stopped, and I chanced a look behind myself to find him abruptly not there. I ran into something rather unforgiving, slamming my hands against it to push away. My hands were fluidly and firmly grabbed in a single move by a single hand. I looked up, animal instincts snarling at the obstruction just to see that same face staring down. All rage and irritation fled, leaving me temporarily emotionless, just before fear forcibly reclaimed me, bringing tears to my eyes.

"Oh, gods." My voice sounded watery and feeble even to _my_ ears.

"You saw me in the alley." His cold voice came. It wasn't a question, I couldn't deny it or play dumb. "You reek of fear, woman." His mouth twisted into a humorless half-grin. "Why did you run?" Jesus-on-a-pogo-stick. Really? Why run? This callous demon posing as a man wanted to know _why_ I ran?

"You, you just killed three dudes with barely a warning, brutally, coldly, and you seriously want to know why I ran? I'm crazy, but I'm not that crazy. I know exactly what you are, and I want no part of it." He frowned, then gave that smile again.

"And just what am I?"

"The Grim Reaper, thinly disguised as a handsome man. A very handsome man, bearing a strong resemblance to a very dangerous, very fictitious devil. That's how I know that you're really just death, because the man you resemble is not real." He grimaced, clearly impatient. I winced and ducked my head. He let my hands go, with an almost disgusted sound.

"Sgraziata, I'm tired of this game already. Why do you reek of fear? Did those humans hurt you?" I looked up sharply at him, wondering at what he'd called me, well, _why_, really, 'graceless'? Why he'd let me go? What in the blue fuck he was talking about? 'Game'? Why be afraid? Did they _hurt_ me?

"Wha-, no, why did you call me that? What game? Why shouldn't I be afraid? Hurt me? Really? I must have hit that rock-hard torso a little too hard, or do you always not make sense to future victims?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, growling in his throat.

"Sgraziata, you are pushing my rather limited patience for your foolishness. I have been gone longer than I thought I should have, and I will apologize and do penance, yes, but this ridiculous ploy at vengeance is not amusing." He snatched my left hand, pressed it against his chest, and pinned it there with his own hand. He smiled again, a softer expression that lifted some of the chill from his icy blue eyes. "Can we not go home, and play a different game? Preferably one with less clothes." The last sentence was so suggestive in tone alone as to make me look down and blush, despite my confusion. He stroked my hand, then grabbed it roughly, picking it up to examine it. I snapped my face upwards again, only to catch his face twist with thinly veiled anger.

"Have I angered you? Displeased you, perhaps?" His voice dripped with a mockery of submissive concern. He gripped my hand hard enough to cause pain, then released it, throwing it from himself in disgust. My fear, which had retreated slightly in the confusion, returned full blown.

"Where is my ring, Sgraziata, and _why do you reek of fear_?" I shook my head, not sure what exactly I was trying to negate, perhaps this whole absurd situation. The tears finally fell, and my mouth just started running.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what you're going on about. I get it, right? You're one of those _real_ nuts, the ones with some sort of skewed view of reality, and I'm just not going to live through this, right? Look, I'm really, really sorry, I, I don't know where the ring is, or even _what_ ring it is, and I'm sorry that I'm scared, but it really can't be helped because you're scaring the shit out of me! If you're gonna kill me, just fuckin' do it, 'cause I am not sure my poor brain can keep up with all the swinging emotions here, and this fear is starting to hurt, okay? Or let me go, just please, I can't keep up with the nonsense anymore!" I fell against him, then, crying, emotionally spent. The absurdity meter cranked up again when I felt his arms come around me as he pulled me closer to himself. Great. A homicidal whacko cosplaying fanboy comforting the distraught girl whose life he himself is threatening. Bloody buzzard balls, what a world.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with you, Grazia, but I am sorry for scaring you. Although, I admit, it was rather arousing to smell fear on you again, until it became overwhelming. Nostalgia, I suppose. Are you merely upset because of the hormones? You were like that with our son, as well. I know carrying a child is a little hard on you, more so because of the devil blood." He pulled me gently away, lifting my face to look into it. I blinked at him, rather stupidly. He smiled again, that softer look coming into his face.

"I will take you home, Grazia. We can take a bath if you like." With that look on his face, and tone to his voice, I hated bursting his bubble.

"Why are you calling me Grazia? Especially when you were calling me Sgraziata before? Who exactly am I supposed to be to you? Please, just help me get this, okay?" I cocked my head in confusion, still looking steeply upwards at him, considering the foot-plus difference in our heights. He opened his mouth, then caught sight of something. He pushed my hair from the left side of my neck and turned my face away, exposing that side fully. Great, now we're shifting into vampire mode, wonderful. He turned my face back to his, growling again, rage contorting his features, his eyes growing as cold as I'd seen them. I was too frightened to even be frightened anymore.

"Who are you? What do you want? _What did you do with my wife?_" Again my mouth just unhinged.

"My name is Grace, like you've been calling me. I don't want anything, I mean, I want things, of course, but I don't particularly want anything from you, except my life, which you obviously control right now. I don't know your wife, although I can only feel sorry for her if she puts up with this shit all the time, 'cause I sure as hell don't know how anyone could. I suppose I shouldn't have said that, but hey, why not? I'm not going to survive this anyways, right? Maybe I'll do better in the next go around, huh? You know, handsome rich guy who totally loves me, nice car, house, kids, cat, happiness, instead of being an over 30 virgin dying at the hands of a fucking nut in a goddamned backstreet alleyway." He growled again, and I found myself shoved painfully against the wall with his katana's edge against my throat.

"I can tell you're human. Someone paid you, created you, perhaps. To what purpose? Seduction? Surely not, you would not have run, you would have played the part of my wife, as I supposed you to be. Revenge? You're human, what could you possibly do? A distraction, perhaps? Keep me from my home? Small hope, there. My brother will have been protecting my family while I have been gone. Let's find out." He flicked his wrist, sheathing the sword, and then grabbed my wrist, dragging me in his wake as he navigated through various alleyways. Obviously frustrated after a few wrong turns, he grabbed me into his arms, bridal style, triggered, and took flight, finally confirming to me his identity as Vergil, really real Vergil, not some homicidal whacko cosplaying fanboy Vergil.

We landed in front of a small, dilapidated house. He resumed his human form and all but dropped me. He stalked up to the house, kicking the door open. Must be a family trait. Instead of taking the opportunity to run, however, my perverse curiosity got the better of me. I followed him into the house. I found him in an upstairs room, sitting on a stained mattress on a rust-spotted frame. He looked at me almost piteously.

"Where are my family? What is this? Nero and Azzurra are missing. My house has obviously been unoccupied for years. My possessions are nowhere. My brother's number does not exist." I noticed a small phone in his hand. "And you: Grazia, yet not. You have her face, her mannerisms, her dialect, but you don't bear her scars, nor do you carry my child. You reek of fear and your own purity. You are obviously as confused as I, meaning you are not responsible for this." His eyes narrowed. "You were not shocked by my devil. Why?" I blinked.

"You, you look like Vergil. I guess after seeing you cut down a few guys in the alley, I kind of assumed you weren't human."

"I _am_ Vergil, foolish girl."

"Well, then, I guess there's your answer."

"That answers nothing. How is it you know me without knowing that you resemble my wife? You are not some former client."

"The games. Vergil is in them, but he's not married, or at least, not explicitly so. And if he has progeny, only one is known, but really, it's not even really clear if he's Vergil's or not. And what do you mean about me looking like your wife?"

"Her name is James Grace Lee Black. I call her Grazia, or Sgraziata, when she irritates me. She has chocolate brown hair, jade green eyes, pale complexion, a natural blush, many blemishes and scars. She is a small woman, though of medium build, with large breasts. Her nose, feet, and fingers are long, and her mouth is on autopilot. She smells of spice and me."

"I don't suppose you'd believe that that is my name, huh?"

"I may. What games?"

"Devil May Cry. They're mostly about Dante, not Vergil, but there are four games in the original canon. The first has to do with meeting a woman named Trish, who takes him to an island where he encounters and defeats the demon emperor responsible for his mother's and brother's deaths. Not a lot of back story is fleshed out, but he finds out his twin isn't dead, exactly, until he himself kills him, or at least a possessed puppet version of him. In two, he teams up with this woman named Lucia, who's supposed to be descended from a long line of half-devil warriors with a history with his father, the legendary knight Sparda, who betrayed his devil kind for the sake of humans. They are fighting against some lame-ass sorcerer who's trying to resurrect this demon Sparda sealed. Three is a prequel, about Vergil and his bid for their father's sealed power, as well as Dante's awakening of his devil. It ends with Vergil falling into hell, by choice, and losing a fight to the emperor. An animated series picks up a little time after one, mostly dealing with Dante's 'normal' life, little missions, things like that. In it, Lady, from three, and Trish, from one, meet, and Dante ends up partially responsible for an unrelated little girl. Four is set after the anime, and mostly deals with Nero, a 'descendant of Sparda' living on an island whose residents worship Sparda. It tells about his involvement in stopping a plot by the religious order to create a demonic 'god' to be their new Sparda. Dante gets involved because his twin's sword is there, although he ends up gifting it to the kid. It's kind of implied that Nero is Vergil's, but never explained, and left questionable. Two is technically set after four. The timeline is left vague, and a lot of backstory is missing, or only implied. As I said, you look like Vergil, although not an eighteen-year-old Vergil, and your trigger is more defined, obviously more mature. You carry Yamato, though, and you yourself have referred to a 'Nero'." I shrugged.

"Nero is my son. He is five. My daughter, Azzurra, is barely three. My wife, Grazia, is carrying our third, eight weeks in utero."

"Is Nero a cute little boy? White hair like yours? Cobalt blue eyes instead of icy blue? Perhaps something special about his right arm?"

Yes. Yes. Yes. No, he is actually left-handed by nature."

"Sounds kind of like Nero, except he's like 17, 18, 19, something like that, in four. And yeah, left-handed, sort of, but his right arm is, special. Demonic. It's unclear if it's always been like that, or if something, er, triggered its transformation. No one seemed to have known about it, though, so, that kind of implies its change is just prior to the events of the game. Nero knew it looked like that, but he also made effort to hide it from people in-game."

"But you said my daughter doesn't exist in your games."

"Nope. Not even a whiff. I always had theories about Nero's origin, but they don't really matter at this point. So, any of it real for you? The game stuff, I mean." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Parts, I suppose, but your retelling was vague, and ultimately unimportant. It seems as though this is not my world. I need to leave this place and return to my family."

"Well, I'll help. Would you like a place to stay tonight?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"If I find that this is some sort of deliberate trap that you are part of, I will take pleasure in killing you." I shrugged.

"Of course, I don't blame you. But I'm not; in fact, now that I'm assured you're not going to gratuitously cut me down, rape me, eat me, whatever, I'm just glad to help. I like love stories, in a way, and it would be my pleasure to return you to yours." I sighed inwardly, wondering about my own love story. Que sera, right?

Vergil followed me to my apartment, a quasi-nice place provided by my employer, the owner of the antique bookstore I lived above. Vergil quirked an eyebrow when I opened the shop to cut through it. The store was not in a nice neighborhood, and I had seen the drug dealer under the stairs to the back. Nice enough fellow, in ways, but we had a sort of arrangement to avoid one another. I relocked the door after we were through it, and went towards the binding room. Vergil stopped in the aisle, looking at the books. I smiled.

"Kind of cool, huh? He's got some good ones, way too expensive for me, but I've looked through some of them. Here, check this aisle over here. He bought these off of the church when they tore down a little chapel a few months back."

"These are ritual books."

"Yeah, neat, huh? I tried looking through them, but they're Latin. I only read English, Bad English, Texting, and Really, Really Bad Forum Messages." Vergil removed one of the books and starting scanning the contents.

"I would read it to you, but it's a summoning spell." I shrugged.

"Eh, what do I need some demon for anyway? They're useless, temperamental, violent, and either gay or married to boot." He chuckled darkly.

"Indeed."

"Maybe one of these can help you get home, though. You're welcome to browse, but don't take them from the store, okay? Not even to my apartment." He nodded, reshelving the book.

"I shall perhaps look later." He caught up to me, and I took him through the binding room to the steep staircase which led to my "back door".

"You can crash on the couch, if you like. Hell, I'd offer you my bed, but I figure you'd refuse, right?" He frowned. I shrugged. "It's yours if you like, you're the guest. With respect to your wife, I won't share it with you, of course. If you were single, I'd offer to share." He quirked an eyebrow at me. "What can I say? You're hot, I'm lonely, you're staying here. It's just good math."

"You are too like Grazia. Perhaps I shouldn't stay."

"Nonsense, Vergil. You're not going to cheat on your wife, especially not with me. There have _got_ to be better choices for cheating than I am."

**_A/N: _**_For anyone who read Kindred Spirits, and was wondering about 'Grazia', here, I have an explanation on my profile page. I know, redirecting is a bit of a bother, and something of a cop out, but I believe that that is better than clogging the story page with explanations._

_Jimli ;P_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**_Thanks to Be Rose for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Thanks as well to all my other readers; please, let me know what you think, as well, even if you hate it._

_*Lime warning!* *Lemon warning!* And of course, other adult situations and language._

_For anyone who doesn't want to read the lemon, I'll put a mark in the story. [8O *] When you reach that mark, just quit reading._

_Any further references in the story to their time together should still make sense. ;P_

_Don't own, blah, blah, Capcom, blah, blah..._

**Chapter 2**

For three weeks, he stayed on the couch, researching the books, doing a total recall of anything that could have been responsible for his being here, missing his family. I kept him away from alcohol, just in case, and helped him out as much as I could. One morning, he was just gone. I didn't know if he had walked out, gone home, gone to the store, he just wasn't there. He had nothing but his clothing and Yamato, and they were gone as well.

In three days, I missed him. It was probably all for the best, though; I had fallen for him. When he never came back, I mourned his loss.

The end of October was always a busy time for us at the bookstore, it's kind of like everyone thinks it's okay to be curious about the occult during Halloween. I was reshelving books that had been left out by browsers when one caught my attention. It had a page sticking out. Great, damaged book, the old man will _love_ that. I opened it and found that it wasn't a page, but a sheet of handwritten notes regarding..._something_. I didn't recognize the handwriting. I pocketed the sheet, checked the book, and finished up for the night.

I re-examined it when I went back to my apartment. I didn't want to read it out loud, considering the book I'd found it in. I didn't know if those spells and things were real or would work or not. Seemed silly to not read them, but still, what if, right? I looked the page over, picking out what I thought were words here and there, musing to myself. Finally, exhausted, I put it away and went to bed, thinking about Vergil.

I _tried_ not to, or to think of the game version, but I usually ended up with the flesh-and-blood one I had known. It hurt that he was gone, but by now, it would have hurt more if he weren't. I slept uneasily, stomach churning and mind racing.

I woke up to the sound of someone in my room. Someone giggly. I opened my eyes, it was semi-dark, and I fumbled for my flannel shirt. Before I could find it, the door burst open and a pair of giggling, half-drunk teenagers stumbled into view. One was shining a flashlight around and caught sight of me.

"Our spot's taken, George!"

"No itssnot, she's 'lone!"

"What the fuck are you doing here in my house?!"

"House?" The chick said, shining the light around. "Ain't much of a house!" She giggled. I gasped. My room was desolate: dirty and junk-filled - no wonder I hadn't found my flannel: it wasn't here.

"Hey, baby, wanna join in?" The guy asked. Horrified at my surroundings, I shook my head. The girl was getting distressed.

"Wassa matter, someone pull a prank on ya, or something? Here." She handed me her jacket, a fluffy, sleeveless hip-length affair. In shock, I took it, then ran out. Jeeps, was this how Vergil had felt? Where was my kind stranger? I laughed at myself, slowing to a walk. My kind stranger was a drunk teen who gave me her jacket, right?

I found myself in a park and plopped down on a bench. The sun was coming up, and it made the park really beautiful, but I was trying to figure out what I was going to do. I needed clothes, shelter, eventually food. I sighed. I was still tired, not having slept well, but I didn't think the bench was a good bed idea. I looked up, noticing a statue nearby. I got up, barely believing what I saw. Sparda. This was some Devil May Cry world? I went in search of a phonebook.

The office was listed, so I memorized the address and started looking for someone who could give me directions. I couldn't decide if I wanted this to be "my" Vergil's world or not. On the one hand, if he were here, having returned, he would most likely help me. On the other, it might hurt seeing him with his wife. I frowned at myself. Don't be selfish: if he's happy, right? And I knew he was. And he'd help me. Okay, still selfish, but, somehow, _cleaner_.

When I found the place, I debated. I had no idea whether this was his world, the game world, the _other_ game world, or something else entirely. Dante and Vergil could be incestuously gay for each other with a Nero love-child, for all I knew. Be prepared. I walked in.

"Bathroom's in the back, babe. If you're looking for a good time, sorry, I'm broke. If you have a job, I'm on vacation, talk to my brother." Dante casually dodged the blue magical blade that was sent at his head. I glanced towards its source on the couch.

"Ignore my brother. Do you need something, girl?" I smiled, but it felt a little limp.

"I kind of woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I guess. I'm not really sure where I am, and I don't have anything or anywhere to go." Vergil frowned.

"I'm sorry, but that's not really what we do here." I nodded. This wasn't "my" Vergil; I couldn't expect any help from him without it being a case.

"I went to sleep in my apartment, and woke up, somewhere else, here. I, I don't think this is even my city. That park?" Vergil nodded. "I know that park is not in my city." He frowned.

"You were somehow transported from your city, here, in a single night, without your knowing it had been done?" I nodded, not sure why I was leaving out the 'different dimension' part.

"It was the end of October last night, according to your calendar, it's the beginning of May this morning." His eyes roved my body, scrutinizing me. I blushed, looking away.

"Your body doesn't have any signs of six months worth of time." Oh. I shrugged. "This is not your own world, is it?" I shook my head.

Dante spoke up. "Look, babe, you've already said you can't pay, so-" He stopped abruptly, staring at another magical blue sword. Vergil spoke again, disregarding his brother.

"I'll take your case. You can assist me, to reduce the fee, and work out a suitable arrangement for the difference." Dante snorted and the sword impaled his shoulder and exploded in it.

"Damn it, Vergil, I _like _this coat!"

"We can also find you clothing and shelter, which can be added to your payment." I nodded. He slipped off his own coat, offering it to me. Dante's eyes went wide, then narrowed, but I took it, carefully slipping it on over the fluffy thing and slipping out of the shorter jacket from underneath Vergil's. I resolved to return it to the place I'd awakened, figuring the couple would go back there. If not, I had no other way of returning it, and the next trans-dimensional traveler might need it. I looked up to thank Vergil, but he was staring at me.

"Yeah, I know, not as nice on me as you, but, you know."

"It's fine. Come here." I walked over, and he raised his hands. "I would like to measure you, instead of subjecting you to shopping while nude." I shrugged. He reached under the lapels and ran his hands over my body. Holy Hera, I didn't know _that's_ what he'd meant! I closed my eyes and concentrated on not crying out, moaning, or God forbid moving or bucking. My nipples got hard, and I definitely got a little wet when his hands slipped up my thighs, but I couldn't bear to see if he'd noticed. The shivers and shudders I couldn't stop, no matter how much I wanted to. Three hundred years later, when he finally quit touching me, Dante rather dryly spoke up again.

"Couldn't've just asked her size, huh, Verge?"

"Nonsense. The measuring systems need not have been the same between her world and ours."

"Or maybe you just wanted to cop a feel. I know you're sexually frustrated, but molesting a client seems-" He was stabbed a few more times with summoned swords, effectively curbing his observation.

"Your tastes?"

"And now you're aski-"

"Little brother, do _not_ finish that sentence." For a wonder, he didn't. Probably for the best, I had nearly died from blood loss since it was all in my face instead. It was probably leaking from my nose.

"Button up shirts, short and long sleeves, skirts, mid-thigh to floor. Sandals and boots, heeled, one to three inch. Or one pair of boots with a good solid tread. Brown or black, at least ankle high, not above the knee. Soft strap bra, under wire, any colors. Half slips, I only use full slips for nighties. Panties optional." I blushed again when I realized what I'd said. "Whatever colors you think, although I try to have a balance of bright and cheerful versus dark and gloomy." He nodded and left. Dante opened his mouth.

"Do me a favor and just don't, okay? Please, I've had a rough day, I really, really don't want to hear your opinions on your brother clothes shopping for me. Just, don't."

"All right, babe." He relaxed again, then grinned. "You know that he enjoyed that as much as you did, right?"

"Gods, you just had to, didn't you?" He leaned back, closing his eyes as I stalked towards the couch.

"You know he could have told your sizes by sight, right? Wouldn't even have had to see you naked, babe, you could have just cinched that coat of his around yourself, and he would have known. Parlor trick he developed a long time ago." With that, Dante got up, grabbed his guitar case and waltzed out of the office.

So why did he feel me up, then? I stewed on it until Vergil returned later, carrying a few bags.

"So, Dante said that you have this really neat parlor trick."

"Did he? My brother often runs his mouth. Do you want some sort of apology, then?" He smirked, unloading the bags without looking at me. "I didn't think you minded much, the way you reacted to my touch."

"That's not rea-"

"Isn't it the point?" He had the clothes spread over Dante's desk and stood aside so I could see them. I walked over, looking over the selection. Two long-sleeved shirts, two short, four skirts, each a different length, although one seemed very short, a few under-things, matching bra and panty sets, two half-slips, a few pairs of ankle-high socks, and a pair each of sandals and boots. I frowned.

"What're the other bags?" He smiled; it should have been a warm expression, but looked playfully _sinister_, somehow.

"_This_ is a casual evening dress." He lifted the garment bag and unzipped it. It was dark blue, for sure, but I couldn't tell the style from the small glimpse I had. "_These_," he lifted the other bag, "are some things I'll let you unpack." Cryptic, and still somewhat sinister. Pushing that mystery aside for the moment, I regarded the dress.

"I'm sure it's lovely, but I feel a little confused, I guess. This all is very generous, and I can push my pride aside to accept, but I'm not sure about the dress. I can hardly argue that I need one, after all."

"Never mind the dress. It's a gift."

"But, you real-"

"Consider it an apology then, girl, for taking liberties with your body." He seemed a little casual about that, but what the hell. I opened the other bag and gasped, blushing so hard I thought his coat would turn red, too. It was full of lacy, skimpy, satiny things in varying shades of blues and greens, with an occasional red, and more than a few in black. I snapped the edges of the bag together and turned to him.

"I really don-"

"Maybe you should."

"That's not what I was going to say! Jeezus pleezus, what kind of perv are you?" He frowned.

"My personality and proclivities aside, girl, I don't see the problem. Lingerie is like pearls: every woman should have some. I believe that you'll appreciate the gesture once you fully realize what it is to be without anything. A few pretty things that make you feel pretty will stave off some of the despair. Find comfort in having something luxurious." I didn't know what to say about that; it made sense. It was like giving a teddy bear to a child after a house fire, only in an adult sense. A _very_ adult sense. I sighed.

"Thank you, then, Vergil. That's very sweet. I'll pay you back, I promise." He waved his hand.

"The only other thing is to make sleeping arrangements. I contacted two of our associates. Lady would be more than happy to put you up in her guest room, or Trish offered her apartment while she is on an extended job. There are only two rooms here at the moment, Dante's and my own. There is a third, in the back, but it needs renovating. We had a devil break in here not long ago, and the room has yet to be repaired. I would actually suggest taking up on Lady's offer, instead of staying at Trish's. Although Trish lives closer, you would be alone there, and you are still unfamiliar with the city. Lady, on the other hand, will be either home or here when not on a job, and very rarely takes any job outside of the city." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, if she really doesn't mind."

"I assure you she doesn't. In fact, she suggested the four of us going to dinner this evening so she could meet you and take you around town. I warn you, though, Lady is a skilled huntress, and similar to Dante in ways, so her idea of showing you the town may entail her favorite bars and clubs."

"Hence the dress?" He chuckled darkly.

"Indeed." I stared at him - he had achingly reminded me of "my" Vergil right then. I shook the thought off, after all, it wasn't really that surprising that Vergil reminded me of Vergil, was it? I looked down.

"You probably want this back, huh? I guess I need to bathe, too, if we're going to dinner."

"The bathroom has a shower, and there are a few bathing necessities in the bottom of the bag with the lingerie." I threw my arms around him impulsively.

"Thank you for being so nice. I mean it, I know it sounds cheesy, but, really, you've been more than generous." He patted my back gently, then pushed me away from himself. I scooped up some of the clothing and the lingerie bag and made my way to the bathroom. I hung his coat up on the inside of the door almost regretfully and took my shower.

Mostly dry and fully dressed, I had stepped towards the door to leave the bathroom when I heard angry voices.

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion, Dante." Vergil's voice was tight and clipped.

"When has that ever stopped me? I'm not sure why you decided to take this girl on, unless you're looking to get laid. The way she's been looking at you, you could score with her, Verge, but something about her isn't right."

"I have eyes, Dante, as well as other senses. Unlike you, I do not think with my hormones, but with my brain. Yes, the girl is odd, no, her story does not make sense, but I do not believe she is lying, nor do I believe that there is some sort of plot."

"No, not that, but something. She's hiding something, Verge." Vergil snorted.

"As are we, little brother."

"And you coming onto her like that; that's not you at all. You bought her lingerie?" I blushed. "You can't toy with her, whether she's trustworthy or not."

"I am not toying with her, Dante, you should know that. I am genuinely attracted to her, which is part of the reason I agreed to help her, but it also easily disarms her. My actions today and her reactions led me to believe her. If she is good enough to still have me fooled, then very little could interfere with her designs, whatever they may be."

"Is that why Lady offered her a place to stay?"

"Partially, I'm sure, but Lady trusts my judgment in this matter and is quite capable of defending herself. The girl is completely human."

"You're sure?"

"I had my hands all over her, and investigated her rather thoroughly with my other senses. She smells of old books, eats regular meals, woke up on a dirty mattress, and is in the middle of her moon. I excite her more than a complete stranger should, especially since you don't excite her at all, dear twin, and she has a few strange scars. Odd, but human." Dante grunted. Their voices had become quieter as the conversation progressed and now I could only catch it when I held my breath. I opened the door and entered the back room, composing my thoughts before facing them. I smiled when I walked into the office. Dante was lounging at his desk, and Vergil was propped against it, his back facing his brother.

"Hey! So I feel a ton better. Sorry, Vergil, you may want to clean your coat, because that mattress I woke up on seemed pretty skuzzy. When's Lady going to be here?"

"Actually, she had to postpone. An emergency job came up, and it was of the sort Lady never blows off or delegates." Oh. I tried to maintain my smile, and thought I'd done a good job, but Vergil's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Perhaps I can take you out instead. I know some nice places where Dante and I have standing reservations."

I went into the bathroom and changed into the dress Vergil had bought. It fit well, maybe _too_ well, and the dark blue looked nice on me. I nervously smoothed it over and over again, even after I walked back out. Dante whistled low, but Vergil was quiet. I watched his eyes rake over me a few times before I turned away, embarrassed.

"Wh, what do you think?"

"It's quite lovely on you." He said, offering me his arm. I accepted, and we left for dinner.

Despite my bearing in mind the conversation I'd overheard, dinner went over smashingly. Not only was the dinner itself wonderful, but Vergil was good company, flirty and charming. Apparently he hadn't lied about being attracted to me. Or maybe he had? I mentally winced. Eavesdroppers deserve what they hear, right, so instead of being able to accept his affection with suspended disbelief, I now had doubt and suspicion constantly gnawing at me. I sighed once too many times, though.

"Is something bothering you, or are you subtly spurning me?" The note of dark sarcasm in his voice reminded me of the _other_ Vergil again, and I suddenly decided to come clean.

"I overheard your argument with Dante, about not trusting me, and my hiding something."

"I see."

"I haven't lied to you, nor have I really left anything out, exactly. In my world, there are these video games, see. Can we go somewhere, and I'll explain as best as possible."

We came back to the office, as Lady was still away, and went to Vergil's room. A feminine voice oozed from Dante's door, much to both of our disgust, so he shut his own door. He sat on the bed next to me and waited patiently as I smoothed my dress out, trying to find a place to start. I told him about the games, giving a much better summary than I had, er, Vergil. Then I told him _about_ Vergil, "my" Vergil.

"You fell in love with this other Vergil, despite knowing of his marriage, and now you're flirting with me, a bare month later." Ouch. Rebound, much? Poor Vergil. _This_ Vergil.

"Yeah. It's really terrible, I know. I'm sorry, Vergil. Anyways, I found that book with the sheet of notes, and woke up here this morning, like I said. That's everything I've deliberately hidden. Anything else, I guess I don't think is worth hiding?" I shrugged. "I'm not sure what else you could have noticed I was keeping, at any rate."

"I see." I waited, wondering if he wasn't going to help me anymore. "Do you wish to find him, then?"

"What? No! I mean, I wonder if he made it home, and I hope he did, really and truly, but he doesn't need me. I was someone who helped him out, a friend, I guess. I, I only love him a little, I guess. Like, _because_ he was so nice, and _because_ of the games' version, and maybe because he _did_ need me. It was flattering to be wanted like that, even when I was scared, and he thought I was his wife. Maybe because he said I was like her, like it made me feel like, yeah, someone as great as he is can actually fall for someone like me, of all people. Kind of like what you said about lingerie, how having something pretty makes you feel pretty? Being around someone in love, knowing he loved someone like me, made me feel loved, and love him in return." I laughed. "Gods, that sounds flaky and desperate."

8O * He was so quiet that I looked at him, half wondering if he'd fallen asleep from boredom. He turned towards me, reaching for my cheek, cupping it gently, running his thumb across my skin. I shivered, and he snaked his other arm around my waist, leaning in ever so slowly. I closed my eyes just before his lips touched mine. It was the most wonderful thing I'd ever felt, his mouth on mine. His hand slipped downwards, pulling my mouth open. He slid his tongue in my mouth, deepening the kiss. I moaned, and that broke the dam.

He pressed his body into mine, ripping at the zipper on my dress, hands pulling it from me. I was tugging at his clothes, trying to expose skin. Soon, somehow, we were both naked, and he pulled me higher onto the bed, crawling on top of me. I lost track of the kissing, touching, petting, just feeling him impossibly everywhere. His mouth found my breast, and he teased my nipple, laving and nipping. He trailed lower and lower, sticking his tongue in my belly button, which sent a sharp shock of desire through my core, until he reached my already throbbing womanhood. He wedged himself between my thighs, and delicately parted my lower lips with that artful tongue of his. He sucked on my clit until I was writhing with want.

"Just fucking _do_ something, Vergil, please!" He shoved his tongue inside, thrusting, licking, lapping up the fluids. I was beside myself, wondering how anything could possibly be better. He rose, crushing me with his weight, devouring my mouth again with his. I felt his hand groping between my thighs, and felt his fingers slip inside. I cried out, instantly orgasming. He chuckled against my throat, obviously self-satisfied. I felt more fingers, and moaned at the discomfort they brought.

"I'm bigger than that, you need to be stretched." I shook my head, although at what, I wasn't really sure. He moved his fingers after a few more thrusts, and then I felt his tip brush past my lips. Bigger? I shook my head again.

"No, I, I don't think you can do that.." He chuckled again.

"I _can_. Do you _want_ me to?" I looked at him for the first time since he kissed me. The erotic feelings were fading, and I was beginning to anticipate the pain I knew would come if he entered me. His seductive, sexy look faded as well. Cool apathy slid into his features, but I had seen the disappointment first. _What in the nine circles was I thinking? _I grabbed his neck before he could pull away, dragging his mouth back to mine, thrusting my hips into his.

"Gods, no! Don't leave! I'm scared, I've never been anywhere with a man, before, not even kissed! But, please, please, take me, have me, screw me, fuck me, whatever, just please, please let it be you, Vergil, please?" I punctuated this babble with kisses trailing down his neck. He groaned, grinding his hips down into mine, pinning my body firmly beneath his.

"Mine, mine, understand, girl? _You're mine_." He growled, thrusting into me as he spoke the last, crushing his mouth onto mine once more. He hadn't lied, he was big, and it hurt. I cried into his kiss, my chest hitching, but I didn't want him to stop. He thrust in and out, creating a rhythm I tried to match and mimic. His hands roved over my body, grabbing me a little rougher, his kissing a little more forceful. I raked his back, wrapped my legs around him, digging my heels into his ass, trying to push him in farther and faster.

"More, more! Faster, please? _Please?!_" He obliged, nibbling at my throat and earlobe. "Trigger." I begged, repeating the word incessantly.

"You don't know what you're asking for, girl." He murmured.

"Do it, trigger, please?" I trailed kisses down his throat, even making an attempt at a hickey. He moaned, pushing his throat into my mouth as I bit at him. He growled in pleasure and acquiesced. His claws raked my body, leaving scratches, some bloody. He bit me all over my neck, ears, shoulders, collar, covering me in lovebites. I spasmed, orgasming at every thrust until he finally came, emptying warm seed inside me. The afterglow felt like floating back to earth from a million miles above. I looked at him, investigating the devil I saw on top of me.

He was panting a little, his breath sounding rough. I touched him, running my fingers over smooth scales and armor-like joints. A fluttering rustle caught my attention, and I reached around his shoulder to grab a wing. I pulled it forward, gently, stroking it. It was soft, leathery on top, velvety underneath. I petted it, and he spasmed, thrusting into me with a low growl. I looked him over as much as possible, not wanting him to move.

"Well?" He asked, his voice distorted, yet still carrying an undertone of his human voice. I grinned.

"I think you're quite the handsome devil, Vergil." He grunted, amused? He pulled out of me, and I felt a sad sort of _loss_. He lay on his side, one wing underneath him, the other draped down his side. He pulled me to his chest, my back against him, and wrapped his wings around me.

"Sleep, girl."

"Get deflowered by the devil, and still have to be a girl." I muttered sleepily. "What a world, what a world." He chuckled, a low rumble in his chest and throat and stroked my belly.

"Sleep, woman." He kissed my temple, and I did as bade.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _**_Another thank you to all my readers; please let me know what you think!_

_As for warnings for this chapter, language, as per usual._

_Oh, yeah, with regards to Vergil's quotation of Dante 'You've got five minutes...' : that line came from a fanfic called "Jade and Crimson" by Suu. It can be found on adult fanfiction. It's very funny, though brief, but you needn't read it to get the reference in this chapter. If perchance, Suu happens to read this and is upset, I will happily negotiate with you._

_The idea of Vergil delivering it came from Be Rose. (Thanks!)_

_Of course, Capcom still hasn't sold, loaned, or given me the Devil May Cry rights, so... Yeah. X(_

**Chapter 3**

Reality kicked back in once morning came, in the form of his highly amused twin.

"So, did you get the information you wanted, Verge?" He dodged a pillow and turned to head downstairs. Wondering what Dante had been talking about, I looked over at Vergil, who looked human again. He shrugged.

"You heard most of our conversation last night; we were trying to figure out what else was going on with you. You did, in fact, supply me with that information." I frowned, wondering briefly if that was why he'd slept with me, but then I relaxed. I'd pounced at him, after all, in the end.

"Who does he think he is, anyway, it's not like _he_ slept alone, unless he's a very good ventriloquist." Vergil smirked.

"He is, but no, he indulged himself last night. He paid her quite handsomely, for which she was most offended, for some reason." I blinked.

"How do you know that?"

"She called him some rather colorful things early this morning in a loud tone. His response was, 'I paid you more than you're worth. You know the way out.' before he went back to sleep." He chuckled, and I started giggling.

" 'More than you're worth', that's good. A little harsh, though." He chuckled.

"Only last week he said 'You've got five minutes. You're paid, get out.' to a woman convinced that he was destined to be with her." I broke into laughter. He rose from the bed, slid into a pair of pants, and headed downstairs. Still laughing, I grabbed his coat instead of trying to slip my dress back on and went to grab my clothes, which were still in the office. Dante glanced up as I came down , looked me up and down, and snorted.

"He know you've got his precious coat again?" I shrugged.

"Does it matter? He's in the shower, my clothes are right over there, this covers me far better than my dress. I fail to see the problem."

"What's your game? Seducing me, that I could see; my brother, though? Not only would I have thought it was a tough sell, but it seems pointless. Relationships don't exactly mean much to him, you know." Wow, was he being petulant? Jealous? Eww, _there _were some implications I didn't want to explore too deeply.

"I'm sorry? So, is this a 'you're not good enough for my little girl speech' or a 'stay away from my girl' speech." His eyes narrowed dangerously. Oops, I had forgotten that he was, in fact, capable of being a very dangerous man.

"My brother is a cold man. He's cruel, cares nothing for humans or the sanctity of life, he strives for power, and believes that to gain that power, he will ultimately need to relinquish what humanity he has, because he's convinced that his emotions weigh him down, hold him back. He is cold because he tries to shut down. He is known as the Dark Slayer, and the title fits him perfectly."

"His emotions don't hold him back. You should know that." Dante shrugged.

"You women never listen. He uses girls, you don't mean anything more to him than a case, and maybe a good time."

"You're a fine one to talk, what about the girl _you_ had last night? How much did she mean to you, Dante?"

He closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair again.

"She was paid for. That was her job, babe, she was just mad I didn't want to keep her around."

"Right, just a prozie, huh?"

"Believe what you want, babe. I've seen Vergil's girls fall in love more times than I can get anyone to believe. He finds some woman who brings out his curiosity, then his passion. He claims her, and then he leaves her by the curb, for whatever reason. Maybe she got clingy, maybe she started fearing him, maybe he got bored of her, maybe he just got all he wanted from her. Rinse, repeat.

"Normally, I don't interfere, what I say makes him more desirable, women love a cold-hearted man, each one thinks she's his one true fucking soul-mate. Dime store romance shit, but see, you're _different_, aren't you? You're so convinced that you don't have anything to offer, what could he _possibly_ use you for? Hell, even if he did, you're expecting to be used and abused. You have a sympathetic sob story, see. You don't have anywhere to go, nothing to your name except what Vergil has given you. You have secrets, you're a mystery, a riddle. Vergil loves his riddles and puzzles. You have a problem, one he can't solve. You don't belong to this world, need to return home. You intrigue him, and he'll want you while you do, but once you settle in, you'll cease to intrigue him, because you won't want to return, therefore solving your riddle. Catch-22, and the end began last night. I'm sure you broke open like a rotted piñata, sharing your whole goddamned story with him. I bet I can even guess what happened. Eavesdropped, right? Decided to tell all? He kiss you, or you kiss him? Shy little virgin like you, I bet he initiated it. Got hot and heavy, huh?" He leaned forward, venom and malice coloring his voice.

"At some point, as he crossed the threshold into your body, he said you were _his_, maybe even made you repeat it. Gave you the best ride of your life, better than your hottest fantasies or wet dreams, better than anything you imagined or heard about. I've heard it all before, from much more experienced women than you, how he makes you feel special, makes you climax repeatedly. He's a half-devil, he has almost infinite control over his body and endless stamina. He knows more about human anatomy than a lot of doctors, and more about female anatomy specifically than most gynecologists. When he gets back out here, he'll see you, want you again, especially since you're wearing that damn coat of his. Think you're the first naked female to be under there? Why do you think I tried to get rid of you when you walked in?" He leaned back again, obviously dismissing my presence. I was shocked, hurt, I didn't even know what all.

"So, what, I should leave, is that it? Avoid Vergil? If you're right, and considering what all you pegged right, I'm hard pressed to argue with you, it's a little late. So, I either stay, have him 'help me get home', only to not want to go, and then have my reason for staying disappear, or just deal with being stuck here, and still have him lose interest in me. Catch-22? More like damned if I do, damned if I don't." I paused, thinking. "I think I'll disappear, maybe he'll believe I disappeared the same way I appeared. In fact, maybe that'd be better. Where are my clothes?" I paused, remembering I'd shown up in nothing. Couldn't be helped, I guess. I turned back to Dante, still seemingly oblivious to my presence.

"Tell him I came down, grabbed my things, moved them to his room. I'll get dressed." I went upstairs. I deposited the clothes on the bed, spreading them out as though I hadn't been able to decide what to wear. The fluffy jacket I'd been given was with the stuff Vergil had bought. His coat I left back on the hook. I dressed in the simplest, most unobtrusive outfit he'd bought. I left the lingerie. I looked over the rumpled and stained sheets. Nostalgic already, wow, you are pathetic, girly. I wanted desperately to have something of his, that smelled of him, but there wasn't anything to take that wouldn't be noticed. Dante said all of them, _us_, I suppose, fell in love easily. Hell, he was the _second_ Vergil I'd fallen for. Dante would have a heyday with _that. _I shook my head; I was taking too much time. I grabbed the fluffy jacket, slipped across the hall to Dante's room, climbed out onto the fire escape, and left.

I decided to return to the house I'd awakened in, to return the jacket, if nothing else. I glanced around the room, trying to determine if there was anything there that was odd. Dirty mattress, junk desk, broken lamp; no books, symbols, not even a candle. I sighed before leaving, I had no idea what I was going to do, but I couldn't stay here.

I snuck onto a bus with a too-frazzled driver, and rode it until the next town. The bus depot guy was quite friendly, and pointed me in the direction of a halfway house. I felt ashamed of myself, lying about the marks Vergil had left on me, but they lent themselves nicely to an abusive boyfriend story that got me into a temporary home full of sympathetic women. I had to completely fabricate everything else, of course, but I remembered to keep everything simple.

In two weeks, I had a nice, safe job as a waitress in a clean diner, and a great deal on rent at a cute little apartment in a nice neighborhood. Much nicer than the bookstore's neighborhood, although I did get a bit of a shock when I caught sight of a fellow who looked like the drug dealer. Some preppy soccer dad, from the look of him, but still.

I missed Vergil. I berated myself for it, if only Dante knew, right, but I missed him none-the-less.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Okay, so the last chapter is kind of dark and miserable, so I decided to post this chapter right away._

_Language is about the only thing in this chapter, I believe._

_Once again with disclaimers..._

**Chapter 4**

In another month, I knew I was in trouble, again. I hadn't caught the lateness, dismissed the sickness as a touch of the flu, and my swelling feet as part of my job, but when my clothes, especially my bras and shirts, became tight, all the other symptoms fell into place as related items. I went to a clinic to double check, but I wasn't surprised when the nurse told me I was carrying a child. I had limited contact with my former house mates, it had been surprisingly easy to lose touch with them, so I didn't have to pretend any stress for anyone's benefit, or hear any horrific notions about getting rid of the baby.

I was a little concerned about the baby itself, though. I knew very well that this child was only part-human, and I wondered about longer term implications of the pregnancy and the child-rearing. My first Vergil's words came back to me. _"...carrying a child is a little hard on you, more so because of the devil blood..." _Could I assume that a demonic pregnancy could be difficult? His wife had had problems, but he'd never specified what kinds. Would I? I figured I could either do research, stumble through it by myself, or contact Devil May Cry. I had no idea what Dante had told Vergil, nor what Vergil believed, so contacting them was a risky business even without considering Vergil's reaction or Dante's obvious distaste for me. As far as research went, I didn't know how common half-devils were: did they crop up often, or were the twins unique? Even if I _did_ do research, I'd still end up with a lot of guesswork, because I knew well that all babies are different. I decided that I should try a little research before my pregnancy became too obvious; if a pregnant girl started looking up books on half-devils, it was going to garner attention.

Having worked at a rather odd antique bookstore had its advantages: some quick investigations of the local bookstores gave me a good idea of which ones were most likely to be of service. The store I chose had a nice assortment of antique books, some of which were occult in nature. I relaxed in the store, browsing carefully - I still wasn't sure about reading books like that aloud, especially since I knew there really was magic in this world. I became something of a regular over the next month or so.

I was sitting in a comfy chair, leafing idly through a book when the assistant called to me. I looked up, gazing at the kid; he was a cutie, for a young college kid.

"Hey, Grazia, I have to close early today. The old lady found an old estate sale, and she picked up the entire library. Literally. Anyway, I need to head over there and pick up the books." I smiled, snapping the book closed and reshelving it.

"Okay. A whole library, huh? Didn't give anyone else a chance?"

"Well, I guess that the guy running the auction is some old flame of hers, so he gave her a sweet deal on the lot before the auction." I whistled.

"Nice. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Or will you still be gone?"

"Nah, the house was on the outskirts of Capulet, so I'll be back here and sorting tomorrow."

"Poor Sandy. How about I treat you to lunch tomorrow at the diner?"

"Sure! Eleven?" I nodded.

Lunch the next day was nice; I took a break when Sandy was there, and he talked about the ordeal of the afternoon before.

"So, then, we're loading up this trailer, right, and this blonde comes up from nowhere and starts putting the mojo on John. Cooing about this or that, trying to pump him for information. He was reacting like she was pumping him for something else." I snickered; John, the other assistant, as well as Sandy's cousin, was well known for his weakness for female blondes. "Anyways, he's spilling his guts, I'm trying to get him to shut up, and the old lady catches him. She whacks him upside the head, calls him every name in the book, and tells the woman to piss off, because the books were hers, and whoever the missy was working for could hump himself."

"Hump himself?"

"Yeah, I guess she was trying to be nice. The broad saunters off, though, without another word."

"Funny stuff! Your granma is the best!"

"Yeah, she's a riot, all right."

"Well, I better get back to work, I'll be in this afternoon if I'm not too pooped."

I was sitting in my usual comfy chair when I heard the old lady's voice shatter the silence.

"What do you mean I have to surrender the books?! I bought them at the auction!" A low male voice cut through the store, but I couldn't make out the words.

"Not the owner?! The auction not legitimate?! Give me that paper, punk!" It was quiet for a minute or two, then she let loose a string of very colorful language regarding the hygiene and heredity of the man who had put the estate up for sale, as well as a few suggestions on his subsequent self-improvement, and where he could relocate. "Alexander! Johnston! Stop sorting those books! Gather them up, and find me another goddamned _truck_!" Sandy came past me, clearly embarrassed.

"Wow, man, I'm sorry. Is the dude going to compensate your granma?"

"Dudes, actually. Apparently the surviving family or something, but yeah, doubling her money back, actually, for her trouble."

"That's nice. Guess you'll want this, then." I offered the leather-bound journal I had just picked up from the new stock. Pity, too, it was a woman's diary regarding her own demon-induced pregnancy - just _exactly_ the book I'd needed. He reached for it.

"Thanks, Grazia, I-"

"What are you doing here?" I turned in shock, knowing that cold voice all too well. Oh shit. Sandy turned to the voice.

"No worries, I'll have your books box-"

"Quiet, boy." Vergil snapped, never even looking at Sandy. "_What are you doing here?_ For over three months I have searched for you, despite my foolish brother's comments and hints, only to find you here, in a bookstore, _reading one of my mother's diaries_!" Oh shit, his mother's diary? This was Eva's? That was bad, Vergil was too smart, he'd put it together, no, wait, calm down, he didn't see me _reading_ it, just _handling_ it.

"I'm sorry. Da-." I bit my tongue, not wanting to finish that thought. "I just-"

"I know what my brother most likely told you." He hissed. "You decided to take his word and disappear? Did you not think to ask me? Did you think that running away was for the best? Had you no regard for my thoughts? _Did you not understand what I told you when I said you were mine?_ You are the one who asked me to stay that night, I told you the price. Instead you felt the need to run." He was pissed, all but spitting, and more than a little disgusted. I cringed. Sandy tugged at my sleeve, clearly wanting to remove me from this rapidly deteriorating situation.

"Verge, where'd you, oh." Dante rounded the corner, spying us. He swore. Vergil whirled on him, his eyes glowing. Sandy grabbed my wrist, pulling me from the chair.

"Let's get out of here!" He hissed, eyes not leaving Vergil's back. Vergil turned to look over his shoulder at him, regarding him mildly.

"That's twice, human, that you've been protective of her. Go, but she stays." Sandy started to shake his head, opening his mouth, but I knew Vergil's patience was waning. The first Vergil I'd met, the one in the alley, had confused me, Dante's tale of his brother had painted an unusual portrait of him, but _this_ side of Vergil? _This _Vergil I knew. _This _Vergil was very like the canon.

"No, Sandy, go, you don't want to get involved. He's not going to hurt me, or cause a scene in the store, I promise. Just go, okay? I'll see you later." Dubious, he left.

I turned back to the twins. Dante was casting dark looks at me, but Vergil was scrutinizing me closely. My hand went to my stomach on instinct, and I dropped it to my side instantly. Vergil flipped open the book in his hand, idly turning pages.

"On top of everything, you kidnapped my child, as well. Nicely done,...Grazia? Is that what you're living under? Like your first Vergil's wife, correct?" I winced. Buzzard balls, this couldn't have been more fucked up.

"I suppose he told you some story about me? Which was it? No, let me guess. You're a romantic, with a lack of self-worth, no doubt you hold some respect, perhaps even love for Dante, meaning you would believe him, believe _in_ him. Was it a regaling of my bad relationships?" Gods, I hate dealing with Sherlocks. First Dante, now Vergil. It was just too much. I flopped into the chair and burst into tears.

"Was any of it true, Dante? What you told me? Just tell me that much, at least."

"Oh it's true, babe. Vergil's had a lot of women, and none of them ended up lasting long."

"It wasn't for you to tell her that, Dante." He turned back to me. "I suppose you thought you were doing yourself a favor? Saving yourself from yet another heartbreak? Did it work?" He smirked. "No, I'll wager it didn't. How does it feel losing the same man twice, once by your own volition?" I winced again. He turned away from me, brushing past his brother.

"Come to Capulet City with us. I'll give you the books you'll need." I went home, grabbed a few things, shoved them in a duffle, and met up with the truck. Lady was driving it, and I rode with her in silence.

Back at Devil May Cry, everyone started unpacking the books, mostly until they could find a new place for their library. A small bundle of leather bound books were dropped on the couch beside me.

"Here, _Grazia_. The information you were looking for." I didn't, couldn't look up at him. He lifted my chin roughly, though there was something soft in his eyes.

"I would rather be with you for this, instead of you relying on the observations within my mother's diaries. It is, of course, your decision. Know this, however: I will come for my child, and it will be raised by me as is appropriate for my father's bloodline. I cannot allow a human woman to keep a descendant of Sparda ignorant of its heritage and untrained. This also: you are still mine, and I refuse to share you with anyone." That last rather touched me.

"Do, do you love me?" I stumbled over the question. Vergil snorted, releasing my chin.

"What good would it do me to admit that? You believe my heart cold and untouchable." Ouch. This had gone so badly. I nodded, looking into my lap.

"Vergil, do you believe in tabula rasa? Starting afresh?" He eyed me carefully.

"Is that your decision, then? Trying again?" I nodded. "Very well. Dante and I decided to move our father's library to a property of our father's that was long ago abandoned. I am personally going to organize and catalog the collection and stay there. These books having been removed from their wards will draw a lot of unwanted attention to them; the sooner they are moved, the better, and we believe they will need a guardian instead of passive wards. I'll expect you fully packed and prepared to move by lunch tomorrow. The things you left here are in my room. Do you have everything from your other apartment?" I shook my head. "Give me the keys and directions. I can fetch them faster than you can. Be in my room when I return." I handed him the keys, and gave him directions from the bookstore. He left, and I gave Dante the hairy eyeball.

"Does this fit your theory? Not really much use in me, now."

"While you're pregnant? He was serious about coming for the kid. That belongs to him, as far as he's concerned, and only to you if you stay."

"Do you hate him?"

"No. I hate what he isn't."

"What about me, do you hate me? Do I disgust you?"

"My opinion of you isn't important. _Your_ opinion is, as well as your thoughts on his opinion of you."

"And what are they? My opinions on myself, and his?"

"You have to ask?" I shrugged.

"This is your convo, I just figured you had the answers, you seem to on everything else." I was a little surprised at how venomous that came out, but he chuckled.

"Maybe there's hope for you yet, babe." He smiled and leaned forward. "You know, I usually don't have regrets. What is, is. What was, was. I sure wanted to change that tune these past few months. He really is hung up on you. Do me a favor, babe, don't take off again. He's been impossible for three months, more than he usually is. In fact, take some free advice: don't be afraid of him; he hates weakness, and fear is a big one." It was my turn to laugh.

"You know, the first Vergil told me something similar, then he admitted that he had kind of liked the faint smell of fear on his wife, unless it became dominant. He said it was nostalgic. Maybe it appealed to his predatory side."

"You know that devils eat humans, right?"

"Do _you,_ or does _he_? _Have_ either of you?" He chuckled again.

"I don't kill humans, babe. Verge has, but I don't think he's eaten any of them. Humans aren't enough of a challenge to require triggering, and only in trigger would a human be appetizing."

"So, in trigger, is that like, still you, or is your devil different than your human, or what?" He grew serious, contemplating.

"No, the devil isn't a different person, but I do think differently about things when I'm triggered than I do when I'm not. As far as anything else goes, I can't really answer. I could just as easily ask you what it's like to be human, knowing you get sick, you age, your body weakens."

"It sucks. I don't even want think about how old I'll be when this baby is grown. You thought Vergil will lose interest in me? Hell, I _know_ he will. What about in a few more years, when he's still an Adonis, and I've got wrinkles and gray hair? Yeah, _that's_ sure to appeal to him. It's like mid-life crisis, only I know he'll be justified. How old are you guys, anyways?"

"Late twenties?"

"You don't know?"

"You tend to lose track of your birthdays after you lose the people you celebrate them with." I nodded; that's understandable.

"Sorry. Wait, late twenties? Creeping priests, that'll make it worse, hell, I'm _already_ older than he is _and_ I'll age faster!" Thusly depressed, I decided to shut up and just wait for Vergil in his room.

**_A/N: _**_So I try to give my chapters one last proofread right before posting them. As I looked over this one, I made more than my usual edits as I went, because parts of it felt a bit choppy or abrupt. As I'm looking at it here in my now, I'm wondering if there is too much of a gap between the ending of this chapter and the epilogue that is left._

_I would like a second opinion. There remains an epilogue, which gives just a little more to the plot and adds the last twist to the story. It tells nothing more of Vergil and Grazia's reconciliation and only hints at the life they build. It, in fact, skips forward some time. My question, then, is this: do you, the readers, feel as though more is needed? Are there questions you feel need answered? Are there details or plotholes that need examined? If I know what kinds of things you believe need to be known, I can determine if the epilogue fulfills those things without spoiling anything unnecessarily first. Please, __**please**__ help me out here. I will be honest: I wasn't as sure about posting this story as I had been about the other two, and that is part of the reason that I'm asking for some interactive feedback for the first time._

_Reviews are really needed here, please let me know what you think._

_Jimli_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _**_So, this story is being fleshed out a little better, meaning it will be slightly longer than the five chapters I originally stated. This chapter is somewhat short, and mostly just ties up a few things. There will be another chapter, a slight possibility of two, then the promised epilogue. Hopefully, the overall result will be better than the rough version I had._

_If, perchance, you read chapters 3 and 4 before 11/28/12, you may wish to re-read them, as a few adjustments have been made to them._

_As ever, thanks to all readers and reviewers and please let me know what you think of this._

_And, of course, I still owe precisely *el zippo* with regards to Devil May Cry._

**_*Addendum*:_**_ As of 11/29/12. If you read this chapter already, please re-read it, as there is another half to it now. I'm sorry that this story's process and progress is so much messier than my others, but it seems to be an unfortunate side-effect of trying to make this the best that it can be. I thank you for your patience and indulgence._

_Jimli ;P_

**Chapter 5**

When Vergil returned a few hours later, he had all of the things from my apartment excepting the furniture. The pieces I had bought were cheap secondhand things, but I had grown somewhat attached to them. I tried on a rather ill-fitting smile.

"I suppose I'll just have to take a loss on the furniture, huh?" He looked vaguely surprised.

"You actually picked out and paid for that?" My temper flared.

"Well, I guess we can't all have infinite resources and immaculate tastes; some of us have to make do, and having poor taste at least lets us feel better about that." He scowled and dumped my things on the bed.

"Where is the stuff that you had bought before?" I asked him.

"Before you left, you mean?" I winced.

"I don't suppose you're going to forgive me for that, huh?" He stiffened, his emotions unreadable.

"I don't believe you've asked for forgiveness." I blinked, having expected another waspish retort. I sat on the bed, replaying everything that I'd done since arriving in Devil May Cry the first time. I tried to look at it objectively, then I tried to see it from Vergil's viewpoint. I'd been so wrapped up in my own feelings, I'd just reacted without thought. Every decision had been made on my nerve endings and without any thought to the consequences. I plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"You know, you're absolutely right. I'm sorry, Vergil. I _was_ afraid of another heartbreak, just like you said. I took Dante's story at face value, without even thinking about asking you. Hell, I didn't even make Dante fully explain himself. I ran out, no, I _sneaked_ out. I hid in another town, under a different name. I didn't contact you, not even when I found out about the baby, even though it's your baby, too. On top of all that, I just expected you to take me back, without offering any apologies or asking for your forgiveness." I tried hard not to cry, but tears rolled down anyway. "I'm sorry, Vergil. I did everything wrong, and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? Maybe, maybe with a little time?"

He turned away from me, facing the door instead. "We will have to find out." He said softly before he walked out. I nodded at the empty room and burst into tears.

After I composed myself, somewhat, at any rate, I walked downstairs. I didn't see Vergil, but Dante and Lady were shooting pool. She glanced at me briefly as I slipped to the bathroom, and I ducked my head, not wanting to speak to either of them, or even face Dante.

As I washed my face, I was surprised to find the toiletries Vergil had bought for me still there, seemingly untouched. I decided to shower. The hot water felt nice, and it was easy to imagine my problems washing away, swirling down the drain. I didn't feel good about any of it, but the shower definitely improved my outlook. I returned to Vergil's room, dressed, and went back down to the office. Vergil was there, although Lady had obviously gone, and there was the smell of food coming from the kitchen area.

I tried smiling at Vergil, and the smile at least felt more natural than last time. He studied me for a brief moment before giving a polite nod. We headed to the kitchen together, where Dante was setting out the last of some Chinese takeout. Dinner was a rather quiet affair, though it wasn't as awkward feeling as it could have been, I suppose.

Afterwards, I was simply exhausted: this day had been a bit too much for me emotionally. I smiled at Dante.

"Would it be all right if I called my friend Sandy? I actually told him I'd see him later, but if we're moving... Well, I'd at least like him to know I'm okay." I grimaced a little, even before Vergil glared at me.

"No use making mistakes if you don't learn, right?" He grunted, but I figured that was an improvement, all considering.

"Knock yourself out, babe." Dante replied casually.

In the office, I dialed Sandy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sandy, it's Grazia."

"Grazia! Are you okay?" I had to smile.

"Yeah, Sandy, I'm fine, really. It's a bit complicated, but, well, honestly, I really am the bad guy, here."

"Huh?"

"We were kind of dating, the guy from before, at the bookstore, and I kind of left abruptly. He had every right to be angry, really."

"Maybe, but he looked murderous, are you sure-"

"Yeah, Sandy. Hey, remember how mad you were the last time your girlfriend 'disappeared'? And that was just because she temporarily ditched you to get your birthday present at the mall!" He laughed.

"Yeah. So, I'll see you tomorrow, or what?" I frowned.

"Well, actually, he told me he needs to relocate because of his job, so..." A small movement caught my eye. I glanced up to see Vergil standing in the door. He strolled to me, holding his hand out for the phone. Curious and more-than-a-little apprehensive, I handed him the phone.

"Your name is Sandy, correct?" He asked politely.

"I apologize for the rather ugly scene in your shop, especially considering that I was there on business. Grazia and I would like to make reparation. Would you care to join us for dinner tomorrow evening? Choose any establishment you like in either city. Do not concern yourself with the expense or with reservations; I will arrange everything." There was a pause, but I couldn't hear Sandy's response.

"Giatti's?" Vergil resumed. "Yes, I know the place. What time would be most convenient?...Seven? I can arrange to have you picked up at five. Please extend this invitation to your grandmother, I believe?...Very well, tomorrow, then." He handed the phone back to a very dumbfounded me.

"Yeah, Sandy, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay, Grazia." He sounded as shell-shocked as I felt. We hung up, and I went upstairs to Vergil's room.

I crashed on the bed after hastily cleaning my clothes off of it and fell asleep. I vaguely sensed him slip under the covers later.

When I woke in the morning, I was still dressed, on top of the covers, but I was now under his coat. Blinking, I looked around the room, but he was obviously already gone.

No one was in the office when I got down there, and I ended up spending most of the day alone. It was already the afternoon before Vergil and Dante came back.

"Well, babe, we've got everything together and ready. As soon you the two of you get back, you'll be set to go. The only things left are whatever is upstairs." Dante glanced at his twin.

"Don't concern yourself about the furniture, little brother, after all it was here before I moved into that room. I believe she and I can pack what's left of our clothes." Dante nodded and picked up a pool cue.

It took a few hours to pack everything that was left, excepting my dark blue dress, which I changed into for dinner with Sandy and his granma. The dress had been on the tight side of well-fitting before and was just plain tight now. For the first time, I actually _looked_ pregnant, the dress stretched over the poochy curve of my belly. I looked up at Vergil.

"Maybe I should wear something else." His eyes raked up and down my body, settling on the obvious bump of my abdomen. He brushed his hand over the bulge in a rather gentle caress.

"It's fine. I like seeing your baby bump." I giggled.

"Did you actually just say 'baby bump'?" He smiled, the first smile I'd seen since before I'd left.

"Yes, but if you repeat that to Dante, I'll be forced to punish you, of course." I frowned, tilting my head.

"Punish? Are, are you being serious?" He grinned, goosing my behind.

"Deadly serious." He said as I jumped and squealed.

Dinner went well, and Sandy and I exchanged friendly good-byes afterward. Vergil and I returned to the shop, changed back out of our dinner things, and left. I fell asleep during the long overnight ride, only waking when Vergil made a few infrequent pit stops. Just like the trip from the bookstore to the shop, Lady was driving the truck with the books and most of Vergil's and my belongings. Finally, just before dawn, Vergil woke me up for the last time. I yawned and took in our surroundings. We were near a rocky coast, from the sound and smell of the water, though I couldn't see it. A mansion of sorts sat before us, loosely surrounded by widely spaced trees. There was a heavy feeling of neglect about the whole place, though it had obviously been recently trimmed up and cleared. Lady pulled the truck in behind us, and Vergil turned to me.

"Welcome home, Grazia." I nodded, not taking my eyes off the lonely empty lands surrounding us as far as could be seen. Well, at least we'd have plenty of time to ourselves to reconcile, if we were going to. Without another word, he trekked up the porch steps inside, and I followed.

We started by unpacking our things. Here was the first surprise. He took the master suite, carrying his first load of luggage in. Naturally, I followed him with my own bags. When I entered, he visibly stiffened, straightening from his task. He glanced at me over his shoulder.

"Did you need something, Grazia?" I shrugged, lifting my bags to indicate that I was just bringing them in.

"Ah." He came over, extracted the bags from my grip, and walked out of the room. I trailed after him, curious. He paused, glancing at me again.

"Which room were you taking?" He asked politely. I blinked at him, completely nonplussed.

"I thought, I mean, I just figured that, that is..." I trailed off helplessly, wondering why this was so difficult to get across.

"Did you assume that we were sharing?" I blinked again. Wasn't that the point? Weren't we starting over? I settled for nodding.

"I see. Did you not want to start over? Tabula rasa?" I nodded, encouraged.

"Then why would you assume you were sharing a room with me?"

"Um, because we were sharing a room before?"

"Were we? I believe that you spent the night in my room, then moved your things in." I frowned.

"But the night before last you told me to stay in your room, and I did. And you're the one who said, said that I was yours, remember? Wouldn't you want me in your rooms with the rest of your things?" He snorted disdainfully.

"What kind of a man do you believe me to be?" He shook his head, starting down the hallway again. "No wonder you felt the need to leave after Dante's speech." He stopped before a door on the opposite side of the hall from his. "Here, Grazia. These rooms are quite nice." He looked at me pointedly. "I had you stay in my room because the third room at the office is still unfinished, and there was simply no point in your staying anywhere else since your things were at Devil May Cry and we were leaving together so soon. My claim on you was prior to our starting again. I have no right to you any longer, only my child. Furthermore, even if I did still have a claim and exercised it, you would not be merely another one of my 'things'. I suppose my twin did me the favor of informing you I have little regard for the value of humans?"

"Something like that, I guess." He shook his head in disgust. At me, Dante, or the moon, I didn't know.

"Hey! Are you done chitchatting? These books aren't going to damn well unload themselves!" Lady called from the downstairs foyer.

"Indeed." Vergil intoned dryly.

The next load of my things I brought up, I caught sight of my rooms for the first time. Second surprise: they were bare save for my bags and cases, which I had few of, naturally. My heart sank. Vergil came into the room behind me, carrying the last of my suitcases. My disappointment must have been noticeable without his even looking at me.

"Does this suite not please you?"

"I suppose it's pretty enough, the way the paneling looks and everything, but, well, it's very, erm, Spartan." He chuckled.

"Yes. Perhaps you don't have enough furniture." He dropped my bags and strolled out again.

"That's putting it mildly." I muttered, wondering what sort of game this was.

Third surprise: Lady and Vergil were bringing in a rather familiar-looking bed frame when I got to the foyer.

"Wha- Is that mine?" Lady scowled.

"Well it's not mine, girlie! You going to give us a hand or just stand there?" I grabbed the end that she had, and she went to grab something else from the truck.

It was well past dusk before everything was unloaded, even taking super short breaks for lunch and dinner. I was allowed to carry nothing too heavy or bulky; even carrying the bed had actually been more like steering as Vergil bore the weight of it. My rooms were "filled" with the furniture I had bought for my little apartment. There was plenty of room left over, as the suite was larger than my entire apartment had been. I was, however, quite touched that he had gone back to get it. I sighed to myself and headed downstairs.

"I thank you, Lady, for your assistance. Inform my brother that I will put up the new wards, so his or my blood will be required to breach the grounds until we finish organizing the library and establish more permanent protective measures. I will keep him up-to-date on our progress here."

"Whatever, Vergil. See you, girlie." When she left, he turned to me, smiling much like he had when I had first walked into Devil May Cry.

"You must be exhausted. Your suite has its own bathroom; if you wish, you can retire. I will start unpacking things in the library before going to my own rooms. If you should need anything, I will be in one of those places. This property has been uninhabited for many years, but it should be safe. Dante and the she-devil came here to make sure of that before we chose this place. If, perchance, something does happen, I assure you, I will come for you." I nodded. A bath and sleep sounded pretty good.

"What time do you want to get up and get back to work on the library tomorrow?" He frowned.

"Today has been a long day for you. I thought you might well wish to rest tomorrow."

"Wouldn't you like the help? I mean, there are a ton of books and other things to be unpacked, catalogued, shelved... Surely you can't just do all that yourself. Well, I mean, I guess you can, but wouldn't it be faster with assistance?"

"Of course it would, but tired help is a hindrance. We have all the time we need to do this; there is no reason to rush anything. In fact, it will be safer to take our time because hastily done wards are easily broken or dispelled. If you and I take days, weeks, or months to do this, it is no matter." He approached me, slowly reaching for my abdomen. "Besides, this," He caressed my belly. "will slow you down sooner or later." I shivered. Gods, how I liked the way he touched me. He dropped his hand quickly and turned away.

"Okay, Vergil. Good night, then."

"Good night, Grazia."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _**_I am not going to make excuses for the lateness of this update but merely apologize profusely. I'M SOOOO SORRY! In penance, not only am I posting this, chapter six, but also the (hopefully) long-awaited epilogue. I hope that this chapter bridges everything nicely and doesn't disappoint. As always, let me know what you think! Jimli ;P_

_Okay, you know, I know, they know, we all flockin' know, but I'll type it anyways: I don't own Devil May Cry. (Dante does, duh.)_

**Chapter 6**

For a few weeks, things were almost exactly like that first day. Vergil was distantly polite, and extremely considerate of my condition. I was still feeling penitent, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible, indulging myself in a little too much guilt and self-pity, truthfully. When Vergil went out to gather new supplies and groceries for the first time, however, all of that changed.

He knocked on my bedroom door very early in the morning.

"Grazia? May I come in?" I blearily sat up, pulling up the covers.

"Yeah, sure." He entered and came towards my bed. "What's up, Vergil?"

"I need some very specific things for one of the seals. I only know of a couple of places to acquire them, but I should easily be able to fetch them, as well as the short list of household things we need, and return by lunch."

"Seals? You mean, for that one possessed set of scrolls?" He nodded. "Dante doesn't have the stuff?" He frowned, shaking his head.

"No. He says he has something similar to what I need, but I don't wish to chance that it will work the same way, especially with you here constantly in and out of the library."

"Okay, let me get dressed, and-"

"No. I think it would be best if you did not accompany me for this. I will most likely have to make a theft; the order that rules the place I need to go can be...uncooperative. I doubt they will relinquish what I need willingly. You will be of little value in this and far safer here." His mouth twisted. "This 'order' is somewhat fanatic about my father." Oh? I figured I could make a guess where he needed to go, but I kept the suggestion to myself.

"So, I guess we'll have a nice little dry-run of your property wards, then." He smiled his signature half-smirk.

"Indeed."

"Lunch, huh? All right. Mind if I catch a few more zees?" He shook his head. "Have you told Dante where you're headed?" He frowned.

"Why would I do so?" I shrugged.

"In case something goes wrong? To have back-up? Because you haven't spent much time with him? Pick one."

"Foolishness. I see no reason to involve my brother." It was on the tip of my tongue to protest, but then I remembered that I was trying to be the least amount of an annoyance as possible, so I bit it back.

"Okay, Vergil. I'll see you at lunch, then." I was sort of expecting him to reach down and caress my belly, which was poochy no matter what I wore now, though not yet nearly as swollen as I knew it would be, and he didn't disappoint. What I _didn't_ expect was when he reached for my cheek and gently kissed me. Besides rubbing my stomach, he hadn't touched me intimately since before I'd left him. I blinked at him, but neither of us spoke as he turned and left my rooms.

I got out of bed later, had my bout of morning sickness, my breakfast after my stomach settled again, and went into the library. I had been working on a very specific project regarding some old atlases and maps of both the human world and demon world, and figured I could complete it by the time Vergil returned. I finished in the very early afternoon, had a lonesome lunch, and waited for him to return.

In the evening, when we should have been having dinner together, I called Dante instead.

"Devil May Cry."

"Dante?"

"Hey, babe! What's up? Verge got a stick up his ass again?"

"Er, no. No, I was actually wondering if you'd heard from him or seen him."

"Nope. He called this morning at an inconvenient hour wanting to know about some demon claws and large red orbs, but I haven't heard from him since. You're up there alone?" It wasn't exactly a question.

"Yeah. He said he needed some items for the seals, and we needed some groceries and things. He said that he'd be back by lunch, but..." I trailed off, my stomach clenching and threatening to revolt, my eyes filling with tears. I tried to pretend it was just hormones, but in truth, I was deathly worried over the man I hadn't even realized how much I loved until then.

"Stay there. Those wards will protect you. I'll find him, babe. Did he tell you where he was headed?" I shook my head even though he couldn't see the gesture.

"No, not directly, but he said that the place was ruled by an order that was 'fanatic' about your dad, and that he was going to 'make a theft' of the stuff he needed." Dante cursed softly.

"Okay, babe. I'm going after him. If he shows up by himself, let me know. I don't want to deal with those fucks if I don't have to."

"Deal." I paused, wishing that I had said to Vergil what I was going to tell Dante. "Dante?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Dante, please, be careful, okay? Just bring yourself and your brother back, okay?"

"Sure, Grace." He replied, his voice soft and serious. "Now, try not to fret; it's not good for my nephew." He hung up before I realized that he'd called me by name, instead of "babe". The tears I'd been fighting poured out at that, and it was dark in the mansion before I rose from crying. Damn hormones.

I was just coming back from the bathroom when I heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly, hoping it was Vergil.

"Babe?"

"Dante." He chuckled lightly.

"No need to sound so disappointed, babe. I have Verge right here."

"You do? Is he okay? Where'd you find him? Did he get the stuff?" He chuckled again.

"Let's see. Yeah, mostly, at the port, yeah. That about covers it." I frowned. That didn't cover anything.

"Anyway, babe, we're heading there, I'll briefly open the wards, and you can have your precious Vergil back, with my compliments, I assure you." He sighed, a long-suffering note coloring his tone. "I don't know how you do it, babe; you aiming for sainthood?" I giggled despite myself as I heard Vergil in the background muttering something evil to his twin.

In less than an hour, Dante brought Vergil into the foyer. He was cradling Yamato in the crook of his still-mending left arm, he had bloodstains on his clothes, and the rather distinctive bruising that I'd learned happened somewhere in the twins' healing processes. Though Dante was supporting him, he was walking of his volition, a good sign, I thought, and he sat down on the couch. I threw my arms around Dante, thanking him profusely and promising him just about anything shy of the moon. I actually expected some snappy remark, or at least a smartass comeback, but his silence surprised me. When I finally let go of him, he turned and left without another word, just a flip of his hand as he passed through the entry. I turned to Vergil, who was scowling from the couch. I reached for his clothes, to see if anything needed tending, and to try to get some of the stains out, but he swatted at my hands.

"I hardly need your assistance for this, woman."

"I could argue the point, considering the shape you're in, Vergil. It really won't kill you to let me he-"

"Foolishness." He grunted. He looked at me, scowling again. "You picked the wrong name, you know." My confusion obviously showed. "When you changed your name, you picked one that your first Vergil called you, 'Grazia', but you picked the wrong one. You should have picked 'Sgraziata', you know." What? Really? He's the one who came home like this, and _I'm_ graceless? I snapped.

"Yeah? That has a lot of impact coming from the stubborn jackass who went out on a dangerous run without telling anyone where, much less asking for assistance from a brother who would have backed him up in a heartbeat, and then comes back looking like he lost a fight with Rocky Balboa _and_ Apollo Creed. Buzzard balls, maybe your mom named you after a dead poet instead of a fighter for a reason. _Vergilius._" I reached for his clothes again, despite the darkening look on his face. He actually growled at me when I grabbed Yamato, and the absurdity of it all hit me. I started giggling, silently at first, then louder and more hysterically as he continued to pull the damnable sword out of my reach. He must have been hurt a lot worse than he let on, or else I wouldn't have been doing as well as I was.

"You're...worse...than a...little kid, Vergilius." I rasped out between fits of giggles, grasping the sword yet again.

"_Sgraziata!_" He hissed, standing at last. I plopped onto the couch, trying to control the giggles. We regarded each other for a very pregnant pause, before he finally relaxed.

"Does it mean so much to you that I allow this?" He asked. I nodded, finally sober.

"Yeah, Vergil, it does. I...I kind of feel useless most times. Most of all of this," I waved my arms, indicating the mansion at large, "you do yourself: the library, and house, and whatnot. You don't ask for anything, from anyone. We barely even live together. I don't even know what to do with myself, except the little tasks you _do _assign me. Then, this. You tell me it's no big deal, just a little supply run, but it's too big a deal for me to help with, then you don't make it back when you say you will, and you don't bother contacting anyone. I had to call Dante. He brings you back, in very sorry shape, I might add, and, and what am I supposed to do? Just go to my lonely bed by myself as though nothing were wrong? Damn it all, Vergilius, I love you! I didn't even know how much until you didn't come back." I burst into tears. "Damn these hormones!" I sobbed. I felt his arms come around me, and jerked, looking up into his face.

"I...am sorry, Grazia. I did not mean to concern you, or upset you." He smiled. "I know it isn't much reassurance, but I am fine. Tomorrow, even this arm will be whole again. Please, calm yourself before you upset the baby and your own stomach." I nodded, burying my face against his chest.

When I quit crying, we went upstairs, and he let me help him undress and clean up. I ended up massaging his tense and bruised body, and somewhere in the midst of that, we ended up sleeping together again. The next day was spent entirely in his rooms, excepting for meals, and I got reacquainted with the charming, flirty Vergil I'd met almost five months ago. By the end of the day, my things had migrated to his rooms, excepting the bed, and I was happier than I'd been in a long while.

We settled into a much more comfortable routine, finishing the library and the minor house problems. The property wards worked quite well, and though Lady and Trish both found it inconvenient to have to have either one of the twins or a blood sample with them every time, Vergil didn't seem too fussed about replacing the system. He made most of the grocery trips by himself, although he didn't make any more item trips without at least letting _me_ know where he was headed, and oftentimes, Dante as well. Once, he even required his twin to accompany him. My pregnancy progressed along nicely, and as normally as could be expected, I suppose. Vergil and I took Eva's cue and carefully kept track of everything, for the library's archives, he said, but I wondered if he didn't have more sentimental reasons hidden in there, as well.

Late in my third trimester, we were still discussing names. He and his twin were convinced it was a boy, but I held out, arguing that since we didn't know the sex, the baby could still be a girl.

"Just because you want a strapping boy to carry on your father's precious legacy doesn't mean she is a boy, Vergilius." He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"How many times must I repeat how much I dislike that ridiculous nickname?"

"How many times must I be reduced to calling you that ridiculous nickname?" He growled, unamused.

"At any rate, Vergil, I'd like to call her Bianca. Bianca Angela." He arched an eyebrow at me. I shrugged.

"What? We've already got the whole Italian theme going anyway, and no doubt she'll have white hair and pale skin like you and your brother. Besides, I think it sounds pretty." He shook his head disbelievingly and pulled me onto his lap.

"Very well. However, when my son is born, he is not going to be given a feminine name, Sgraziata." I sighed dramatically.

"All right. How about Bianco Angelo if, and I do mean _if_, he's a boy?" He grunted, which I took as consent. I clapped. "Great! It's settled then! Our very own 'white angel'." We were in my new rocking chair in the sitting room of my old suite. We both looked around the two rooms that had been mine, now redecorated to receive the baby. Not knowing the gender, I had originally wanted to stay fairly neutral in color, but at Dante's suggestion, and with his help, the rooms were done in a variety of blues, Vergil's favorite hues of his favorite color.

"Think she'll like it?"

"I am sure he will."

Two weeks later, when the baby arrived, all of us were nonplussed for a moment. As usual, Dante broke the silence.

"Well, how about that? Between the two of you, you were expecting a white-haired little girl, and instead, I have a dark-haired nephew!" He scooped up the little boy, cooing at him in a way that should have been silly, but somehow wasn't. I shrugged at Vergil, still exhausted from the labor.

"Perhaps we should call him Nero." Vergil deadpanned.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

_**A/N: **I pulled and reposted this epilogue. The beginning is different, with a few new details thrown in. Sorry for any inconveniences or annoyances, but I think it reads smoother and fits the rest of the story better now._

_As always, a special thanks to Be Rose. ;P_

_**Insert disclaimer of your choice here.**_

**Chapter 7: Epilogue**

_Dante still thinks it's funny that Nero's hair turned white less than a week later. After Nero got a little bigger, Vergil started taking jobs at Devil May Cry again, although he didn't live there any more. Rarely did he take any jobs that kept him from home very long, with only an occasional one keeping him away overnight. With exception of Vergil's excursions, we pretty much spent 24/7 together as a new family._

_A job came up that needed Vergil's expertise but would require him to be gone for two or three weeks. Before taking the job, he made some arrangements. Dante could hardly have made the trip to the mansion all the time to check on us, so Vergil bought us a temporary place in the city, not far from the shop._

_Everything was going well until Dante stopped by to see if Vergil had come straight home instead of going to Devil May Cry first. It was almost a month later before either of us saw Vergil again. When he finally returned, he was unhurt, but his behavior was very unusual, and I asked him why at the first opportunity._

_"So, are you going to tell me what all this has been about? Why did you come home so late, clearly exhausted, hugging your brother, I think you've traumatized him, by the way, cuddling your kids like you'd never see them again, and pinning me to our bed? Buzzard balls, I didn't think you'd ever quit. A girl needs to get off her back once in a while, and being flipped over a few times does not mean the same thing. So besides my stamina, what gives?"_

_"Your first Vergil, the one you met in the alley. You told me at first you fell in love with him, then later you said you were more in love with the idea of him fleshed out."_

_"What of it?"_

_"Do you really believe that latter, or were you placating yourself and me?" I sighed._

_"Vergilius," He scowled._

_"I have told you repeatedly that's not my name."_

_"If you can call me Sgraziata when you're irritated, I don't see the difference. Vergilius." His scowl deepened, but I continued. "That was a long time ago, and I'm not sure it really makes any difference. Aren't we happy? It's not like I'd give you up for him, anyway." He frowned._

_"Such a pity, Sgraziata. I finished my job three weeks ago." I blinked at him, confused._

_"Then where-"_

_"No, not just where, Grazia, when as well." He smiled. "You never told me about your picture collection. The large poster of Dante, signed by his voice actor, the smaller one of Vergil, signed by his, as Vergil, no less." I paled, my hand floating to my pudgy belly, stroking it absently, willing it not to turn over._

_"How did you...?"_

_"I stayed on your couch for all but two nights of those three weeks. One of those nights, I crept to your room, curled up with you, and cried myself to sleep." He turned away slightly as he admitted that, a faint pink flushing his cheeks._

_"You either never noticed, or chose not to say anything to me and kept the secret in every recounting. I slipped away, back to the couch before morning. It was another week before I found the required spells in one of those books. I performed them without telling you, in case they did not work. Magic in your world is rather different."_

_"Are you telling me, that you're Vergil? The first one? That I really was your wife?" He smirked, rolling on top of me again, settling his weight comfortably. I could tell that he wasn't necessarily intending on going yet another round. At times, he would lie on me to sleep, sometimes resting his head on my stomach or between my breasts, sometimes hardening and entering me, then placing his head by mine on the pillow. I was still musing over how our relationship had developed, grown, wondering how much Dante had guessed beforehand, when I caught his annoyed growl._

_"Sgraziata. You aren't listening."_

_"Sorry, Vergil." He grunted, neither placated nor amused._

_"Yes, Sgraziata, I was right all along, as I have been for all of our relationship." I snorted._

_"When did you know, Vergil? I mean, I had told you about all of this before." He frowned, thinking._

_"I hadn't thought about any of that in a long time. It is not my wont to dwell on the past, but when you started telling me about those games of yours, it brought to mind the things you had told me after our first dinner. After only a few days with you, I began to suspect the truth, and the night I spent in your room, I did so because I knew." He smiled again, sad and almost pained._

_"You know, it's kind of funny, and kind of sad thinking about how miserable you were, missing your wife when she/I was right there the whole time." He shook his head softly._

_"No. You were right, as well. You weren't my wife, not then. It would have been dishonorable to my wife, as well as doing you and myself a disservice to have tried to sleep with you."_

_"Rot your honor, Vergilius." I muttered. He reached down and pinched my clit. He is of the opinion that goosing sensitive places is suitable punishment for minor annoyances. I squealed and tried to pull away. He smirked again before letting go. He reached for my mouth with his, kissing me with a lot more tenderness than I would have guessed after the little 'punishment' I'd just received. I looked at him, concerned._

_"Are you okay? I mean, I remember how hard all of that was on him/you..." He kissed me again._

_"Don't fret so, woman. I am fine, and you are pregnant."_

_"Yeah, curiously so, really, considering my age."_

_"Dante and I told you there seemed to be side-effects to being pumped full of a half-devil's fluids on a regular basis."_

_"You know, when you say it like that, it's all dirty and perverse sounding."_

_"Go to sleep, girl." He growled before laying his head just above my swelling belly. I sighed._

_"Sleeping with a devil younger than I am every night, and I still have to be a girl."_

_"Sleep, Sgraziata, you infernally irritating woman." He growled. "Why did I miss you?" I petted his head, playing with his hair._

_"You know, I have no idea, Vergilius." He looked up, irritation on his features. Then he reached up to kiss me again, just as softly and tenderly as before._

_"You are determined to require me to say it, aren't you, Sgraziata? Very well. I love you. That is why I forgive you, why I miss you, why I subject myself to your unending foolishness. I love you." His long-suffering expression melted into his usual teasing smirk._

_"Good night, Grazia." I smiled as he lay his head back above my belly._

_"I love you, too. Good night, Vergil."_

**_A/N:_**So, here it is in its entirety. Let me know what you think: worth the wait? Good, bad, ugly? Does it blow monkey-chunks off the starboard bow? Any questions or comments? Review or PM.

Jimli ;P


End file.
